The present invention relates to a human pursuit system, a human pursuit apparatus and a human pursuit program, and particularly to a human pursuit technique capable of providing on a ceiling in a building, and suitable for measuring human movement trajectories in the buildings or stores.
A measurement for the human movement trajectories is sometimes performed for purposes of security measures, traffic counts, customer preference surveys in stores, etc.
For example, JP-A-2004-348618 discloses a technique to obtain human movement trajectories in a store, in which a number of cameras installed in the store take pictures of customers who are shopping and moving therein, features such as gender, age, costume, etc. are recognized for every frame of images relative to the pictures, an identification processing is carried out by using the recognized feature to identify with images one another taken by the other cameras, and a human movement trajectory in the store is then obtained from the processing. Further, JP-A-2006-209585 discloses a technique for using a face-recognition processing to identify human objects.